Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{6ab + 2b^2}{4ab} + \dfrac{3b^2 + 2ab}{4ab}$ You can assume $a,b,c \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{6ab + 2b^2 + 3b^2 + 2ab}{4ab}$ $k = \dfrac{8ab + 5b^2}{4ab}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $b$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{8a + 5b}{4a}$